Dragon Ball Alternate: Raditz the Saiyan of Planet Earth
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: What if Raditz wasn't allow to become a member of Vegeta's squad because the Prince didn't want a low-class Saiyan on his team and so Raditz ends up getting sent to Planet Earth with his younger brother Kakarot by their parents. How much will the Dragon Ball world be different just because of this change?


**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(This story was inspired by the Youtuber SmugStick and his video of 'What if Raditz went to Earth with Goku?', also the Youtuber Salad Saiyan and his video of 'What if Raditz and Kakarot were twins' and the Youtuber MasakoX and his video of 'What if Raditz turned Good?')**

* * *

**What if Raditz was sent to Planet Earth with Kakarot**

**Age 732**

On Planet Vegeta the currant home world of the warrior race known as the Saiyan's, Bardock a low-class Saiyan warrior who was a devoted soldier in the Saiyan Army under the Frieza's Force until he became suspects when he received a message on his Scouter ordering all Saiyans to return back to Planet Vegeta immediately.

Bardock became only more certain that Frieza had a hidden agenda when he and his comrade Leek were on their to Planet Vegeta when they saw Frieza's Spaceship hovering in orbit above the planet so upon his return he went straight to see his wife Gina and asks if their youngest son, Kakarot was still in his incubator which Gina told Bardock that he was and he will be released soon.

Gina also told Bardock that their first born son Raditz was still on Planet Vegeta since he was originally meant to be a part of Prince Vegeta's team but Prince Vegeta had refused him because he didn't want a low-class Saiyan warrior on his squad so another Saiyan child was chosen instead who's name was Turles who was the son of a Saiyan elite and Bardock's sister Parslee thus meaning that Turles the cousin of Raditz and Kakarot.

So Bardock filled Gine in on what was going on and reassures her that everything was going to be alright as he has a plan which was to send both Raditz and Kakarot away to a world that was known as Planet Earth to escape whatever Frieza was planning and so later at night, Bardock stole an Attack Ball, and he and Gine place the Saiyan brothers inside and then sent them away to Planet Earth and afterwards Bardock try to connect Turles telling for him and his squad stay away from Planet Vegeta and which planet he had sent Raditz and Kakarot to.

When Raditz and Kakarot finally arrived on Planet Earth their pod landed at Mount Paozu where they was founded by Son Gohan who was a master of martial artist but Raditz took Kakarot before Gohan could do anything and they eventually found a cave which they use for shelter and the two Saiyan brothers stay there waiting for their parents and only went out in search for food but eventually after a few weeks of waiting Raditz realised that they weren't coming and Bardock was right about Frieza being up to something.

Seeing that this world was now their home Raditz and Kakarot decide to explore and when they wandering the forest they pick up a smell which smelt delicious so they went to see what it was and they found a smell hut which was located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu and inside was Gohan who cooking and when Gohan saw the two Saiyan's, him being the kind man that he was invited them in which they did and as they ate Gohan ask who they were and where were their parents which Raditz explained everything to Gohan like who they were, where their from and what they were which surprised the old man.

Gohan desired that he was going to adopt the two boy's as his grandsons and he taught them martial arts and told them about such things as the city and people and thanks to Raditz telling Gohan about the Saiyan's ability to transform into a Great Ape they made sure that neither Raditz or Kakarot saw the full mood and transform into a Great Ape's and lose themselves as only the member of the Saiyan elites were capable of staying in control while in the form.

**To be Continue in**

**Part: One**


End file.
